


Stripes

by OtacoxPanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtacoxPanda/pseuds/OtacoxPanda
Summary: AU prompt where you have a stripe of your soulmate's hair on your wrist and if they dye their hair it changes colors...But NALU.





	Stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AU Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300159) by groanlester. 



Lucy looked at her wrist for what felt like the ten hundredth time that day. The pink band just glared back, mocking her as to say, 'You haven't found you're soulmate yet.' No, Lucy hadn't. She hadn't found anyone with the mysterious pink hair, and after seventeen years, she didn't know if she would ever find them. At least the pink was constant, even from birth. The mystery person had never died their hair. Lucy wondered who carried her blonde color on their wrist. She was just frustrated at this point. She now she just sat moping at a cafe in Magnolia, her hometown, sipping a raspberry tea. Her eyes snapped up when her friend Levy came up and sat in the seat across from her. "Ok, Lu, I know you, and you're upset about something." Her friend pointed out, propping her head up on a fist. On the wrist of that hand lay a band of black. Oh that's right, Levy had found her soulmate Gajeel just a month ago when he accidentally punched her trying to hit another guy for teasing her on her height. How ironic. 

I sighed and stared at Levy, "I still haven't found them yet," I explained, pointing to my wrist. The band of pink shone brighter than ever. "Even Juvia found hers and Erza is getting married soon, I don't know why I can't do this!"

Levy smiled at Lucy sympathetically, "It's ok Lu, you'll find them."

But at this point, Lucy didn't even know if she would.  
-  
Lucy fiddled with her bridesmaids dress one last time and looked into the mirror. Erza, one of her closest friends, had found her soulmate about a year ago and was now getting married. Lucy pulled herself together and looked at the pink band one more time before grabbing her flowers and walking out of the door. She had given up. 

Stepping into the lobby of the church, Lucy looked down at the flowers. Pink. Lucy was starting to detest the color pink. Tear began to well up in her eyes but she simply banished them to the corners of her eyes and looked ahead. This was Erza's day, she had to be happy...for today. Not to say she wasn't, but the overwhelming feeling of failure to find her soulmate was killing her. The music started and she walked forward. She wouldn't dwell on it anymore, she would simply have fun today, cry tomorrow.  
-  
The wedding was nice, rows and alters decorated in white roses, but the reception was really something else. Flashing lights and loud music anywhere. Lucy just let herself go, not even a thought of the pink band crossed her mind. She was sitting at a table now with Levy and Juvia, her two best friends, when she noticed someone walk by. He eyes were drawn to them and their pink hair. 'PINK HAIR.' Lucy's mind screamed at her. The boy's head turned, almost as though in slow motion and locked eyes with her. This feeling..."You..." Lucy breathed out. There's no way it couldn't be him. The feeling of lightness taking over her body, his pink hair, this was it!

The boy looked at his wrist and stuck his hand out, "The name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel," He told her. Lucy's eyes snapped to the yellow band on his wrist that matched her hair color.

She smiled and grabbed his hand, standing from her chair, "And I'm Lucy Heartfilia," She responded with a blush and a smile.

Natsu smirked at her, his onyx eyes sparkling, "May I have this dance?" He said in a fake British accent, making Lucy laugh.

"Of course."

And that's how Lucy found the man she would cherish for the rest of her life and longer.


End file.
